The Office (Nickelodeon Version)
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: This is what happens when I crossed over "The Office" with Nickelodeon characters for a kid-friendly version and made SpongeBob as Michael Scott/David Brent. Just to compensate for the last two disappointing season of the show.
1. Episode 1: Pilot

Here's what happens when I took a week of binge-watching the US version of _The Office_ in a belated fashion, and then mash them with Nickelodeon characters.

On a sunny day of fall in Burbank, California, a documentary crew goes inside the branch office of Nickel Odeon Paper Company and enters the conference room to set up the camera equipment. They also assign the head superior of Nickel Odeon to be the first person interviewed.

SpongeBob Squarepants for a talking head interview:

" _Hi, I'm SpongeBob. SpongeBob Squarepants. You may know me as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab. I also once studied in the University of Fry Cooking for Major in Spatula Anatomy. But now, I work as Regional Manager for the Burbank branch of Nickel Odeon Paper Company. Yeah, you could see the bar I just reached there. No, there are no bars in our company. Nobody goes to a bar here. I cannot even call Salty Spitoon a bar. Anyway, about Nickel Odeon, I pictured it as the cradle of life. The safe haven where the best paper resides, where there are origami angels with trumpets who greet you when you come in. You get the drill. The point is here in proud city of Burbank, in this very branch, you can count on my supremacy and my_ *doing a Vin Diesel impression* _family to give you the best paper in the world. I mean just take a look at them._ "

As SpongeBob opens one part of the blinds, the cameraman shows the staff of Nickel Odeon idling around, but zooms in particular to Patrick Star, the accountant, who is sleeping with a pencil above his mouth.

" _There, I think that sums it up_." SpongeBob then grins.

* * *

 _ **The Office (Nickelodeon Edition)**_

 _ **Starring SpongeBob Squarepants, Danny Fenton, Ginger Foutley, Sokka, Lincoln Loud, Timmy Turner and Zim**_

 _ **Episode 1: Pilot**_

It is a normal day for the staff of Nickel Odeon, doing their usual idle activities before their actual work arrives.

Squidward is writing on his sheet music: a crossword puzzle.

Sheen Estevez, an accountant, is throwing M&Ms to Patrick while the latter is sleeping. Helga Pataki, their fellow accountant, just watches in disgust.

"Hey Helga, wanna watch me flick this blue M&M to his pencil?" Sheen brags to her.

"Oh yeah, do it and you're dead," Helga utters.

Then just as Sheen flicks the M&M, it hits the pencil, making it roll to Patrick's mouth and choking him. Sheen laughs at this, but gets pummeled by Patrick, who is trying to choke out the pencil to sucession.

"My point exactly," Helga remarks.

Angelica Pickles is repeatedly putting her makeup on, while her best friend Susie Carmichael is looking at her in a baffled way.

"Are you okay there?" Susie asks.

"Can't you see I'm perfecting a beautiful first impression," Angelica replies.

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda try to concentrate to work…while playing online Tetris. Cosmo loses one round and is tempted to get his wand. But Wanda warns him, "Cosmo, no! Let's work on human technology."

"Sure fine, as if human technology is sophisticated," he replies. Cosmo then opens his draw to grab a snack.

Customer service representative Sam Manson is listening to grunge music, while her colleague Tucker Foley is texting while a call is beeping to his account.

Rocko is tidying up his desk, while his seatmates, human resources representative Catdog, fight over a referral on paper.

Zim is using his time to "negotiate" with clients.

"I tell you, I promise you 9 gazillion assurances that your wealth will be more and more, and we can rule the world!" he pitches, "Plus tax."

Salesmen Arnold, Gerald, Timmy and Danny go through their files either by paper or computer, until they see the arrival of Sokka humming to an over-the-top rendition of "Little Drummer Boy" as he plugs his telephone and sets up his mug.

"There goes the scare-crowe," Gerald remarks.

"Uhmm I don't which you are referring to," Sokka replies, "There a lot of scarecrows in the world. There's from L. Frank Baum. There's the one in Batman. There's the commercial."

"No, Gerald meant the guy who sang like a whale in _Les Miserablés_ ," Danny adds, leading to an all-out laughter from him and Gerald.

"Oh, shut up, he was great in _Gladiator_!" Sokka stresses, as Danny and Gerald laugh at him. "I swear he will make an outstanding opera act."

All the while, after touring them around the complex, SpongeBob guides the documentary team to the interior of Nickel Odeon Paper Company. "So, we welcome you to Nickel Odeon, where magic happens. No, not the other one, Penn & Teller. This is real magic: how paper is sold in the real market."

He leads the team from the signage to the concierge where receptionist Ginger Foutley is assigned.

"Now, this is the Burbank branch. This is my kingdom and I'm the king, but not Burger King-ish. But the friendly king like Stephen King."

SpongeBob then taps on the top of the receptionist desk to call out for Ginger's attention.

"Gingy, Gingy, how's my Gingerbread lady?" SpongeBob asks ecstatically.

Timidly, Ginger replies, "You can start by refraining from calling me 'Gingy'. It's already hyped."

"Oh, classic Gingy," SpongeBob swanks, "Gingy has been with us since…"

"Six? Four? I'm guessing four," she replies.

"Yeah, sixty-four years. Can you tell from her youthful visage?"

But Ginger remains undeterred from her boss's remarks.

* * *

Ginger Foutley for a talking head interview:

" _Actually I was here for about three and a half years. Was expecting an accounting job. But SpongeBob find it to be stable. So I stumbled on the receptionist desk ever since. It wasn't part of my ambition as a receptionist. I am more of a storyteller. I do poems. I do stories. Creative writing. Danny thinks they're good_."

* * *

"So, what we have for today?" SpongeBob asks.

"We have a new recruit, needing of an orientation," Ginger confirms while handing him some related files.

"Heard that boys? New recruit," SpongeBob speaks to the camera, "That only means Catdog's Quizno's loyalty card is at stake. As you may not know, their streak of recruits have been well…bad. So I keep warning them about this. It's the Quizno's the safest dare, since I cannot dare pull of their coffee privileges and VIP access to the dumpster." He then gets his attention back to Ginger. "Alright, is that all?"

"Oh, Sandy from corporate will see you later," Ginger confirms, "It's urgent."

SpongeBob twitches when he heard about "corporate". For that, he dodges the bullet. "Oh Sandy. Hehe…Hmmm well, corporate's ringing the bells. Well, let's get to it." He then starts imitating the jogging sequence from _Chariots on Fire_ while chanting the Vangelis score to amuse Ginger, to her confusion. "Come on Ginger. Chariots of Fire. Hello? I'll tell you, I'll send you a copy. You'll get good storytelling out of it, along with _Meet the Spartans_."

From there, SpongeBob leads them to the conference room where the new recruit, Lincoln Loud, is waiting for his orientation. Catdog then hands to him Lincoln's records.

"Here you go, Bob," Cat assures, "I think you'll find him thoughtful."

"Yeah, it's not like we picked anyone from the street and tell them 'you're in'," Dog adds, not helping the situation.

"That's always your method, Catdog," SpongeBob remarks, "Try to shake things up by actually promoting."

The manager of Nickel Odeon Burbank then enters the conference room, where Lincoln is anxiously waiting by grasping his shoulder bag repeatedly.

"There he is, the new...bie. Or might I call, the noob, if that's what the YOLO kids say," SpongeBob says, then shakes the hand of Lincoln, "Hi, I'm SpongeBob, the regional manager of Nickel Odeon - Burbank branch."

"Lincoln Loud, I just came lucky to be here," he replies.

"Great! That's what the last noobs said," SpongeBob replies, "I think they were called 'Breadwinners'. I don't if they are because they are idiot ducks."

"I think they are," Lincoln hesitantly replies, trying to scale to the level of his new superior.

"So, are you ready Lincoln?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready boss!"

"No, I supposed to answer that question. Around here, you see, I get to say 'I'm ready'. You, the employee, should repeat the question. Let's repeat. Are you ready?"

Hesitantly, Lincoln follows his boss's requests, "I don't know boss. Are...you...ready?"

"I'M READY! Again."

"Are you ready boss?"

"I'M READY! Good, feeling the vibes. Now, let's meet the staff." He then guides Lincoln out of the room and to the workstations.


	2. Episode 1: Pilot Part 2

SpongeBob Squarepants for a talking head interview:

" _What does it mean to a good leader? It is not about telling people what to do; it is about asking people what they need to do. I am here in Nickel Odeon, imparting my knowledge as the boss. People always see me as a good and genuine role model_."

Contrary to what he said, SpongeBob recalls tricking sleeping employees like Squidward, Sheen and Angelica and vandalizing their faces with a red magic marker. Sokka and Timmy were his accomplices. (Though secretly, Danny, with the help of Sam and Ginger, is able to set up a prank by making the marker sticky. Sokka is unfortunately the victim.)

" _My people see me as someone they could look up to. And…this proves it._ "

SpongeBob then raises a "World's Best Boss" mug, similar to his US counterpart.

" _Oops, not this one._ "

After seeing his mistake, SpongeBob finally raises his personal mug with the inscription "Greatest Fry Cook, Now Your Boss".

" _That sums it up. I just bought mug. Then print this._ "

* * *

Back at the office space, Zim slides with his chair towards Danny's desk and tries to swipe his stapler. "Need this for a minute."

But Danny takes it away to his drawer at the last minute. "Nope, you're not getting this."

"Oh come on, I need that fastening contraption for my paper work!" Zim loudly defends.

"That's the fourth stapler this week," Danny says, "You're not getting mine. What you have been doing anyway? Using it for your evil device?"

"Evil? Device?" Zim replies, "Insolence. Why would I stay loyal to this company if I were just to make a doomsday device and zap you and all of you earthlings?"

* * *

Danny Fenton for a talking head interview:

" _I have been with that Zim guy for almost a year. He's kind of strange, asking of the floor plan, wondering where selenium is manufactured and wanting to know who makes iPods. Okay, the latter one was questionable. As for me, well, I do sales for Nickel Odeon. Basically, I collate our most loyal clients and do a daily assessment of the deliveries to those clients. I also include with me quality assessments, WIP reports and financial surveys. It is really the utmost duty, as stated in Nickel Odeon's mission and vision, to achieve the quarterly quotas for maintenance in competition and stability in sales. And just saying that almost bores me. Well, it is more fun than sitting through Mr. Lancer's class. Fun fact, SpongeBob forced me to memorize that to actually shame Network Carton. Glad they had that annoying orange at that time. I trumped him._ "

Danny then grins after his own punch line.

* * *

On the salesmen's corner, Gerald sees an update from his computer and opens up to Timmy who is taking up an important call. "Hey Timmy, I think your team jut lost."

But Timmy ignores his warnings. " _Yeah sure…I got all day_."

"He's been in that call all day," Arnold implies.

"Don't worry. I got this Arnold," Gerald boasts. "Timmy, the Cavaliers lost."

" _Yeah...hold on. I think I heard something from my colleague. Be back in a minute._ " Timmy then holds the call and attends to Gerald's news. "Cavs what? What?!"

Gerald can only laugh at how Timmy reacts upon learning that the Cleveland Cavaliers lost to the Boston Celtics in the NBA 2016-17 Eastern Conference. He reacts hysterically, distracting others with his sudden squealing. "Cosmo! And Wanda, I need a wish!"

"I don't think it's necessary to do that," Sokka implies.

"Oh, what do you know about rights for my wishes to be granted?" Timmy argues.

"I know for the fact that it ain't something agreed by the UN," Sokka sarcastically answers.

"Who cares?!" Timmy reacts harshly.

Then immediately, being the loyal second-hand man to SpongeBob, Sokka feigns, "SpongeBob!"

"Oh, will you stop it Suck-a!"

"I can count on zipping my mouth if you stop with your baby blabbing."

"Oh, sorry for being too braggy about my status as a kid with two fairy godparents who grant my wishes in a single poof."

As the two argue, Danny remains casual but tense on his desk.

Timmy keeps going, "I see. I see it clearly now. Jealous."

"Don't you dare!" Sokka warns him.

* * *

Danny Fenton for a talking head interview:

" _It is not easy being at the salesmen island. You have to deal with people with 'extraordinary issues'. At least with Arnold and Gerald, they have a thing. I still have to deal with a maniacal water tribe dude who doesn't know how to bend water, a kid who is still being fed by his fairy god nannies and a manic alien behind me. All of which are true. So, I have my office warriors. Well, Tuck and Sam. Tuck helped me in sales. He helped me survey clients. I don't know how he does it but he is the best. And Sam…oh Sam. It's been like ever. There's this one time I took her in a Kings of Leon concert and she kissed me for six minutes. Yeah, romantic, even if that part was the opening act. But, I have another office warrior_."

Apart from reminiscing his office moments with Sam and Tuck (the former of which is his current girlfriend), Danny then recalls his interactions with receptionist Ginger, in particular when he routinely taps on the receptionist desk to greet her and lend her male perspectives of topic while he gives her Skittles.

" _I also had Ginger with me. We both have something in common. We are labeled as 'losers'. We had a creative side, though I admit I have less. And we both have romantic partners with a dark side. By the way, she's been on and off with Darren but she told she's dating someone. So, I get to support her. At least, she can count on me as well. Goes to show that there are oases in the desert._ "

* * *

Sokka for a talking head interview:

" _Danny refers to me as a desert? Hah! There are better analogies that he could use. Deserts are formed when the formulated climate from solar energy, atmosphere conditions and gradual temperature hit the land and affect the ecology. That is why the ice shelf in my tribe is considered to be a desert. Like he could use a glacier or a calving iceberg. At least I know that I am crushing him down. Hah! Wait till I perfect four years of practicing capoeira, jiujutsu and contemporary zumba, so I can manipulate water bending and show him who the real boss is. And he can just walk to the afterlife. You know why? Because he's a ghost_."

Though, that claim confuses the documentary crew that they hold a shot of Sokka's head awkwardly for so long. Sokka then comes to intervene.

" _Wait, you don't know. Danny is a ghost. Well, he 'goes ghot'. But you get my point?_ "

* * *

As the five salesmen proceed back to work (though Timmy is still clenching his fists by the armrest and still taking calls), SpongeBob with Lincoln Loud sneaks behind him and greets him, "Wazzzzaaaa…"

"Wazzzzaaaa…" Sokka replies.

"Wazzzzaaaa…" Gerald follows.

"Wazzzzaaaa…" Danny hesitantly utters.

"Wazzzzaaaa…" SpongeBob belches.

"Wazzzzaaaa…" Sokka follows back.

"Wazzzzaaaa…" SpongeBob repeats. Then, Arnold and Gerald follow, but Timmy is annoyed with the banter that he switches the phone to his left ear.

Finally calling their attention, SpongeBob however fails to remember his agenda for his staff. He involuntarily leads the salesmen to a rather awkward silence, though the four keep their smiles.

SpongeBob then looks at the camera and explains, "Okay, I seriously forgot what I need to say. Shouldn't took that Green Tea in Starbucks. It blocks the mind and concentration. You may never learn anything. But you cannot remove the strong tea on your tongue." Though, he notices Lincoln as he turns to his direction. "Oh hey! Sorry about that. Thought my brain deleted your files. Ha! Right show, you around."

"Yeah, hehehe," Lincoln awkwardly agrees.

SpongeBob then leads him to Sokka first. "Well, as Regional Manager, I would like to guide you to the beauty of the Burbank branch. Sokka, can you guide this young man around the office premises?"

"Does that include the parking lots and cafeteria turf?" Sokka asks.

"As long as it is not the service elevators," SpongeBob replies, "They only offer the ride to the food. I don't get it. Are food tenants here?"

"I might refer to it as a dumb waiter, boss," Sokka clarifies.

"Now, you know," SpongeBob says. "Alright Sokka, this is Mr. Lincoln Loud. He would be in need of a guide. So, tour him, my man."

Sokka then immediately stands up from his seat and shakes the hand of Lincoln. "Sokka. I'm the Assistant Regional Manager."

But SpongeBob catches up with that with a correction, "Nope, Assistant to the Regional Manager."

"Same thing," Sokka replies.

"Nope. Not same thing. Apples and oranges are the same thing."

"They are not. But they can be if they are genetically engineered. Call it an 'a-range' or an 'o-pple'."

"Alright, thanks for that, Sokka. You see, Sokka here is one of our top performing sales…guy. He pushed Nickel Odeon's monthly income to 0.013%."

"But that's a big difference."

"Alright Sokka, show Lincoln around."

"Okay, fine. As long as I give to him the basic starter kits for Nickel Odeon novices in my drawer…" But as Sokka opens his drawer, he grunts. "Danny! You!"

"Okay, okay Sokka, let's get a head starter. What happened?" SpongeBob says, handling the situation.

"Look!" Sokka grumbles, bringing out his stapler that has been submerged in Jell-O. "Danny had my stuff in Jell-O again!"

Some of the staff notice this and chuckle at this, particularly Ginger, Gerald and Arnold. Danny can only grin at this sight.

"Alright Sokka, how would you know that it was Danny who did this?" SpongeBob asks.

"He did this last time with my boomerang!" Sokka angrily answers.

But SpongeBob intervenes, "Wait Sokka, and how you were able to still bring your boomerang here in the office?"

"Well, you let Cosmo and Wanda bring their wands," Sokka argues.

"Because they are fairy godparents. But I never permit them to use magic here."

"Oh, dang it!" Timmy, having overheard this, grouses.

"You, on the other hand, are a human here. But I never permit you to show weapons around."

* * *

Sokka for a talking head interview:

" _This is ridiculous. How would you protect yourself in an office space whenever an annoying Hispanic big nose pricks your shoulder like a spider? You need to show authority. That's why I have my boomerang. And if it gets messed up, then someone has to pay._ "

* * *

"That's one chilling sight," Gerald reacts.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Sokka responds harshly, then attempts to pull out his stapler from the Jell-O.

"Woah, woah Sokka. Don't do it that way," SpongeBob insists, "You have to eat it out first."

"Why would I eat it out?" Sokka replies, "Let Danny eat it out."

"Why accuse Danny of that?" SpongeBob interrogates Sokka.

"'Cause he's the one with the Jell-O. I mean look at him now, eating yogurt with jelly."

"So? Just so happens I bought yogurt with jelly," Danny calmly defends.

"See, clean slate," SpongeBob assures, but Sokka relents. But acknowledging his feelings, but still keeping his cool, the Nickel Odeon boss says, "Okay, let's settle this like grown men in grownup clothes and grownup mindsets. Though I know some of you still watch Dora the Explorer. Now, settle this in a flattering way. Amuse me."

With that, Danny knows what SpongeBob means. "Uhmm Sokka, if I ever placed your stapler on jelly. I'm sorry. I am just jelly on the attention you're getting.

Just at that quip, SpongeBob starts laughing, followed by Lincoln, Danny, Gerald, Timmy, Arnold and a chuckle from Ginger.

"I don't how we can 'gel' that up," Gerald follows it up, producing more laughter.

"Might as well 'jiggle' with it?" Lincoln contributes, which is also hollered at.

"Oh, this guy! This guy! You're getting it!" SpongeBob praises Lincoln.

* * *

SpongeBob Squarepants in a talking head interview:

" _The culture here in Nickel Odeon is that we encourage happiness. We encourage joking around. We encourage any comedy. That's why Patrick finds The Pursuit of Happyness funny. I wonder why. Probably the part when Jaden Smith lost his doll. It's a metaphor._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, corporate representative Sandy Cheeks enters the office and checks in to the concierge. She then hands a memo to Ginger, in order to initiate a meeting with her. Though, Sandy already notices SpongeBob messing with the other employees.

* * *

SpongeBob Squarepants in a talking head interview:

" _But there's a yang in the yin. There's Sandy. She's now in corporate. Once a karate expert. Now, she is handling corporate representations for Nickel Odeon. Her science career was botched when she learned that Elon Musk existed. She said Elon Musk is a hack, because he never sends animals to space._ "

* * *

"SpongeBob, SpongeBob," Ginger calls out to her boss.

While still laughing, SpongeBob turns to see Sandy in a serious mode. With that, he covers his mouth to stop his laughter. "Okay folks, in a meeting with Mrs. Cheeks. Sokka, show Lincoln around, including the warehouse. I bet he'll love it there."

"Anything but the warehouse," Sokka complains.

"Just move on it," SpongeBob replies as he heads to the conference room with Sandy and Ginger. "I think the turtles will like you."

At that moment, Sokka reluctantly tours Lincoln around the Nickel Odeon Paper Products Complex.

Sokka for a talking head interview:

" _Time to place the new guy to initiation camp_."

Shifting to the closed-doors meeting, SpongeBob, Sandy and Ginger settle to their seats and start the meeting.

"Okay SpongeBob, I came here with serious discretion," Sandy declares.

"Oohh serious," SpongeBob responds, "Sandy, can we keep the serious tone to a minimum till it's gone? It's just we had enough seriousness in replying to our friend's birthday greeting to us and more sponsored content in job sites. Can we just minimize it?"

Sandy then goes along with his game. "Okay, how about this? Nickel Odeon's performance rating was released, and the Burbank branch is the most underperforming branch."

Hearing that, SpongeBob tones down his vigor but keeps his sarcastic cool. "That is serious. Is this for real? Or maybe there's a glitch in the criteria."

"SpongeBob, this is for real. You have to acknowledge this," Sandy insists.

"I don't know if we should acknowledge defeat. How about you, Ginger?"

Not knowing what to say, Ginger utters randomly, "Well, uhhhh, I just want uhmmm…it...keeps me up all night as to what to do."

"Well, corporate did enlist ways for this branch to improve," Sandy says. "That is, if you want to improve."

Then, in a non-sequitur fashion, SpongeBob utters, "That's what fish said."


	3. Episode 1: Pilot Part 3

Sokka in a talking head interview:

" _What does it mean to be part of an organization in Nickel Odeon?" Well, like as everybody says, it depends. I strive for perfection and intuition that helps me evade any random Fire Nation crony._ "

 _After taking him around the Nickel Odeon building from top to bottom, Sokka takes Lincoln to the warehouse._

" _That's what separates me from others. They say I'm the best strategist of this department. And I am._ "

* * *

As they arrive at the warehouse, filled with paper stocks on immense amounts, Sokka taps one of the bars with his boomerang.

"I thought your boomerang was confiscated," Lincoln assumes.

"This is my other boomerang," Sokka confirms. "One thing you have to know about my boomerangs is that they have two purposes. One is that they are used to do work. And another is for fun so that I can do work. This one is for work." He then bangs on the bar on repetitive occasions.

At that signal, pizza-loving ninja turtle Michelangelo emerges out of the shadows and approaches the two. "Hey dude! What's with the rattle? Having our break now here."

"Even in break, I expect you, mutagen reptiles, to act professional," Sokka chastises Mikey. "Speaking of mutagen reptiles, shouldn't you act menacing like the ninjas you are?"

Suddenly, the genius of the turtles Donatello arrives at the scene and stresses. "No, we are menacing. Mikey is just not."

"You might mean menacingly awesome?" Michelangelo replies.

"That I cannot justify that further," Donatello utters.

"Anyway, I just need you to show Pinken Laud how we do things here," Sokka tells them.

"It's actually 'Lincoln Loud'. Not the one you said," Lincoln corrects them.

"Yeah, the only validation for that name is if it is spoken by Matthew McConaughey in his car," Sokka says.

"By what...?" Lincoln replies.

But Sokka quickly segues to the topic, "Anyway, I need the superior to show Mr. Loud here how it's done."

"No problem," Donnie offers his services.

But Michelangelo pushes him. "No Donnie. He's calling the superior. Which he means the superior dude."

Suddenly, a katana blade hits near Mikey's head, indicating the arrival of tough buff Raphael. "Donnie, Mikey, why do you have to argue who is more superior. Because I am the real superior…brother."

"No I am! The brothers argue, which escalates for the three turtle brother to quarrel. Lincoln is stunned at this feat, while Sokka is blasé about this since he commonly witnesses the TMNT like this.

Finally, the main leader Leonardo arrives at the scene to accommodate the two upper floor employees. "Sorry dudes. These guys haven't snoozed yet since last night. A lot of inventory to do. If it weren't for SpongeBoss meddling with the new forklift."

"I might say that he is testing the inventory to see if the work lift functions properly?" Sokka deduces, which Leonardo views it as a half-baked copout.

* * *

Leonardo in a talking head interview:

" _You must be wondering why the world famous Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are working at Nickel Odeon Paper Company as warehouse foremen? Well, not for kicks. We have been kicked out of our sewer home in New York. So we tried to find jobs to have us stay in New York. But little did we know that being in a pizza delivery service is hard, especially when Mikey's here. Customer complaints later, we tried to find a job. Then, SpongeBob found about us. So, he offered us positions here…in the warehouse. You can really see the bar raised high for us, heroes in a half shell. Turtle downer…_ "

* * *

Back with SpongeBob and Ginger, after the closed-doors meeting is over, the sponge himself confides to his receptionist on how to deal with the situation.

"What shall we say to the team?" SpongeBob says with him covering his mouth.

"Just say that we are underperforming. I am sure the team will understand," Ginger replies.

"Are you kidding? You know what will happen if I tell them that 'Hey team, I guess we are the losers of this company'?" he asks her while impersonating a dimwitted person to emphasize his point. "There will be anarchy. There will be chaos. They will never see jazz music, Zumba and Facebook Live the same way ever again. Office sacrifice. Dogs and cats living together! Mass hysteria!"

"That's too much," Ginger comments blandly.

"That's too much? Don't underestimate the prospects of business experts. They hail from china."

Ginger just remains speechless at how her boss handles this situation. Though she is expecting something professional or out of his level, she never feels any motivation to encourage him. After which, SpongeBob walks back to his office and shuts the door locked.

* * *

To the rest of the staff, the news of their branch being the most underperformed for Nickel Odeon circulates among the workers. Each has their own view, perspective and excuse with their involvement of such a case. But it has not reached yet to a degree of total concern.

"Hey, heard about the news of Burbank being the most underperformed?" Susie shares to Sam and Tucker.

"No, why?" Tucker replies.

"Oh my! Burbank underperformed?! I can't have that news! I have to fill out my curriculum vitae. I can't place that as part of my record," Sam panics.

"Relax Sam, we can always fabricate," Tucker assures.

But Sam disagrees. "I can't do that Tucker! I'm not a hack."

* * *

"We are the most underperformed?" Helga asks Sheen.

"That's what they say so," Sheen verifies, "I don't know what area. Maybe sales or inventory or interior decorations or comedy or _Clash of Clans_ …" Though, that part infuriates Helga more.

* * *

Angelica also vents in front of Arnold and Gerald, "Why are we the sore losers? I worked my butt off in this company 24/7! Why!"

Then the two just watch Angelica rant maniacally, then hysterically. Gerald is entirely terrified more than he was before.

"Cannot unsee that," Arnold utters.

"I know," Gerald faintly agrees.

* * *

In the pantry, Squidward stresses to Patrick and Rocko, "Well, if there's somebody to blame in this treachery, it is you Patrick for dooming the company!"

"What?! What did I do?" Patrick replies.

"You've been sleeping the entire day!"

"What? I do not!"

"Oh please. Let the security cams justify that."

"Well…sleeping is being productive, right?"

"As much as staring at your coffee mug."

"I do not stare at my coffee mug." Contrary earlier, Patrick actually stared at his coffee mug on his desk, which made Rocko concerned.

* * *

On the event of this news, Danny and Ginger confide their thoughts to each other.

"It kinda sucks, right?" Danny remarks.

"I know. Not sure if I have to tell my friends this," Ginger shares.

"Maybe they can understand."

"Mmm. Maybe. But they don't discern that much. That's a good word."

"Discern. Hmm." Then both of them giggle at this. "Word of the day."

* * *

Following that, Zim phones his client after the latter overhears the rumor. "No, you got it completely. You got the best people working here in Blurblank. So need to worry or die!"

And with that offending remark, the client hangs up on Zim.

"Hello? Hello?" Zim then slams the phone hard. "Dimwit not realizing the potential of Zim!"

* * *

As the news spread across the office, SpongeBob calls for a meeting by using a megaphone and sounding first the installed siren. "Attention staff. Meeting in the conference room now. Now. Or the last person to enter must treat us brownies asap."

By that signal, the staff of the Nickel Odeon Paper Company – Burbank branch gather at the conference room, with the majority holding their thoughts about the branch's performance.

"Okay good. Are we all here?" SpongeBob asks.

Just at the right moment, Sokka and a rather bushed Lincoln enter the conference room.

"Apologies for us being late. We got into real business," Sokka explains.

"Then why is our baby boy newbie looks mugged?" SpongeBob asks.

* * *

Lincoln Loud in a talking head interview:

"Sokka placed me in a lot of challenges. I never expected them to be physical. I mean how can you beat four teenage mutant ninja turtles? If I have unlimited strength, that would sound awesome."

* * *

SpongeBob then lays down the news with a stretch of the truth, "Okay Burbank, I have some news for you."

But Sokka holds him, "No wait, you should tell me this first. I'm second in command. The Assistant Regional Manager."

"Assistant to the Regional Manager, Sokka," SpongeBob emphasizes.

"I know but I in second-in-authority have a right to hold this news first," Sokka explains.

"I know, just let me, and you'll receive a better news." At that degree, Sokka agrees to his boss' proposal and lets him announce, "I am sure you might have received from some unreliable sources. Some 'fake news'. But let me verify to you. I spoke this closely with Sandy. And it is official that we might be one of the top 20 performing branches for Nickel Odeon."

This causes a stir among the employees.

"Tell us SpongeBob. How are we performing as a branch?" Squidward asks.

"We are performing fine, Squid. I swear of that," SpongeBob guarantees.

"Yeah, he swears on your clarinet's mouth!" Sokka adds.

"Sokka, not that way," SpongeBob stops him.

"Oh, my clarinet would swear on you!" Squidward berates.

But SpongeBob ignores, then selects Patrick raising his hand. "Yes Patrick?"

"Does our tissue supply have something to do with this?" Patrick asks.

"Patrick, tissues will be handled well," SpongeBob assures.

"You better, because I have to suffer without toilet paper!" Patrick scolds him.

Angelica then raises her concern, "But what is about what I heard that we are down against Encino? And they're the underperformers last quarter." Her concern, however, stirs other concerns from the employees to sprout out.

But SpongeBob wishes to stray away from addressing the concerns. "Hold on guys. Ginger, I think I heard that you want to say something. Right?"

Though, she never has anything to say, rendering her speechless.

* * *

Ginger Foutley in a talking head interview:

" _I didn't have a lot to say that time. I was more concerned of how we can handle this situation. The last time that we have this, Patrick barfed at Sheen. He misinterpreted 'hurtling to our seats' to 'hurl'_."

* * *

However, the branch's receptionist ponders the discussion on her boss' previous meeting. Thus, she makes this point, "Uhmm I was at the meeting with Sandy. And I learned from the fact that Burbank is definitely the least performing branch."

That news hit hard for the employees.

"Nahh uhh uhh Ginger, confidentiality of information," SpongeBob warns her.

"Yeah Ginger, you don't want your Uber allowance cut off," Sokka follows it up a tackier warning.

* * *

SpongeBob Squarepants in a talking head interview:

" _As a manager, what should you do in a crisis like this? That you should stir panic? Nope. That's not our standard operating procedure. As a teacher, you cannot tell your student that he has a failing score. You must set him foot._ "

* * *

After a meeting with a sour announcement, the employees pack up for home, and SpongeBob has Lincoln for a last minute interview before office hours ends.

"So what you think?" SpongeBob asks Lincoln.

"Well, besides the warehouse thing, I find it good here," Lincoln remarks.

"That's the just the tip of the iceberg, my friend. There's a lot to offer from Nickel Odeon Paper Company," SpongeBob assures him, "It's not only paper we sell. We sell the people. That means you, me, the company, and the people below. Except Catdog."

Lincoln just nods his head. The two then spot Ginger approaching to the conference room.

With that, SpongeBob decides to initiate a prank to her. "Hey, you know all those prank videos online?"

"Yeah?" Lincoln answers.

"Same procedure. You act as my accomplice, while I stage the scene. Just watch this." As Ginger knocks on the door, SpongeBob answers, "Come in."

"Uhmm SpongeBob, I just need you to sign these approval forms. Just to settle client disputes for the day," Ginger insists.

"You can place them on that table, Ginge," SpongeBob replies. "Oh wait Ginge, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay…" Ginger complies.

"As you know, we are the dead-on losers of this company. So, as dead-on losers, we have to make immediate measures to ensure that this branch still runs smoothly with a consistent performance."

"I can see that as a good measure."

"Well uhmm as part of our measures is what corporate proposed is downsizing, especially those people who underperform. And sadly, I have to say that you underperformed."

"What?"

"That's right."

"For what? I mean I tried my best as a receptionist."

"They said you weren't a good receptionist. You weren't able to handle a client's call one time. And that was one of our top clients. So, we have to let you go."

As she hears that news, Ginger begins to tear up. "I mean I know that I'm not the best receptionist. But I've been trying my best. I even get to handle CSR calls, and they are not part of my jurisdiction. I really have done everything, even though this job's not for me." Ginger really feels the blow of such a claim that she really feels the need to condemn herself.

And just as she was sincerely remorseful at that moment, SpongeBob unintentionally breaks into laughter. "Oh my Ginge. You should have seen your face. I'm kidding! I'm kidding. I kid. It's just a joke. Lincoln's my accomplice. So, we had you! Oh my Ginger!"

Feeling insulted, Ginger storms off the conference room. "You know you're a jerk!"

"Oh come on!" SpongeBob then confides to Lincoln, who is just petrified at what he witnessed. "You should see her face. Don't worry Linc. There's more where that came from."

* * *

Danny sees Ginger stomping her feet all the way back to her desk. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginger guarantees as she wipes her tears.

"You need rest," Danny advises her.

"I will. Long day," Ginger replies as she packs for home, "Hey! See you tomorrow!"

"You too!" Danny greets her back as Ginger walks out of the office. After that, Danny secretly sneaks back to his desk and picks up a plate of Jell-O, wrapped with a blanket. He then guides the documentary crew to SpongeBob's office to witness him pull off another prank. "He'll never see this coming."

Sam suddenly calls him as she and Tucker is walking out of the office floor, "Danny, come on!"

"Just a minute Sam!" Danny replies. He then places the Jell-O on the desk and unwraps it to reveal the Jell-O with SpongeBob's Krusty Krab hat absorbed in it. He then utters this to the camera before he leaves, "Best fry cook, try to jell this up."

He then faces back to the camera, "Welcome to the office."


	4. Episode 2: Trust

At morning in the office of Nickel Odeon Paper Company, several of the staff arrives in the office area. Particularly, Squidward, Angelica, Danny, Ginger, Rocko and Tucker are present in the office as early as now. Each of them has their own share of unsatisfying breakfast meals.

In the pantry, Tucker rummages through the cupboard for breakfast. "Danny, where's the cereal we bought?" he asks.

"I think we finished it all," Danny replies while he finishes his egg sandwich and milk. "No, wait. Timmy did."

"Oh man. I need something in my almond milk," Tucker says. "Maybe the Eggos will do."

"SpongeBob ate the rest of the Eggos," Squidward, who is seated at the other table with Rocko, reminds him, making Tucker dismayed.

Thankfully, Susie arrives in the office with a 16' pizza box. "Hey guys, Angelica told me her ham bagel fell off. So, I thought of giving her and you guys this."

With that, the staff applauds for Susie's pizza contribution.

"Oh thank goodness Susie! I owe you!" Angelica thanks her.

"Thanks Susie. Thanks for being a good sport," Tucker commends her, "Hope this is not because I placed this wish on the memo board."

"Don't worry, Tuck. It's my treat," Susie assures, "I used up all my pizza coupons since they expire later."

However, as the staff is about to feast on the pizza, SpongeBob enters the pantry to see this feat. "Hold on. Hold on. Do I smell foreign pizza?"

"SpongeBob please…" Ginger settles him down.

"You do know our policy right?" SpongeBob asks. "No other pizza other than Krusty Krab pizza."

"But boss, we always have Krusty Krab pizza," Rocko defends.

"Yes, because they are our major sponsor. Without Krusty Krab, Squidward would be cleaning pools, Tucker would be living in an abandoned Radio Shack and Ginger would be Kendall Jenner's maid. True story," SpongeBob explains sarcastically.

"Just let us chow down a slice, boss," Tucker insists.

"No worries, I'll give it to people who can chow it down. The germs." With that, SpongeBob takes the pizza box and opens the window. Knowing what he will do, the staff tries to stop him. But too late for them as SpongeBob drops the pizza to the ground below. "How dare you. Traitors to Krusty Krab."

Everyone is just appalled at what their boss did to pizza. Anything would be blasé but not for pizza.

* * *

Danny Fenton for a talking head interview:

" _And that was another pizza that kicked the bucket. Someone's gonna have their saddest day ever._ "

* * *

 _ **The Office (Nickelodeon Edition)**_

 _ **Starring SpongeBob Squarepants, Danny Fenton, Ginger Foutley, Sokka, Lincoln Loud, Timmy Turner and Zim**_

 _ **Episode 2: Trust**_

Downstairs, Michelangelo holds a funeral service for the pizza that fell to the ground, with Timmy, Raphael, Donatello, Rocko, Patrick and Catdog (though Cat's reluctant) in attendance. "We are gathered here today to remember the passing of a grown component of society whose life was wasted."

Samantha Manson happens to pass by the crowd but becomes baffled at it. "What happened downstairs?" she asks Ginger as she walks by the reception table.

"SpongeBob throws another pizza, again," Ginger answers.

"Ugh, will they ever learn?"

"Wait, who are you mad at?"

'Nothing. If I get mad, I'll get stress." She then asks for a favor from Ginger. "By the way, any news from the phone company?"

"I don't seem to receive anything. Why?"

Before she reveals something to Ginger, Sam looks around for onlookers. "Between you and me, I took many calls to eBay. I was gonna sell my fermentation chem set. So there. I was able to calculate the bill. And not good."

"Sam, why would you?"

"I can take care of it. I'll just beg to dad and pretend that I need house money. Just, if any phone bill comes in, give it to me at once."

Ginger just looks at her with hesitance and befuddlement.

Ginger Foutley for a talking head interview:

"I don't know what got into Sam's head, but I think she has problems."

* * *

Sam Manson for a talking head interview:

"I don't know if I can trust Ginger on this matter. One time, she nearly blurts out that Danny and I used the storage room to make out. Actually, Catdog heard us, and they reported it to Ginger. Why would they report this to Ginger is beyond me, because they're HR. And they report directly to corporate. No wonder SpongeBob hates them."

* * *

"Alright, swore to myself," Ginger replies.

"Good. Don't worry. I'll make it up to you," Sam promises before she hurtles to her desk.

But Ginger returns to her post unnerved.

Danny then enters the office premises.

With his presence, Ginger calls him, "Danny, come here."

"What is it?" he asks back.

After looking around for possible bystanders, Ginger whispers to Danny, "Sam overused the phone."

"What?" Danny freaks out.

"Shhh! Just keeping it you know," Ginger insists, "Don't want this news to spread."

"You got my word. I'll not tell this to Tuck first."

"Good. Now, convince your girlfriend not to waste her time on eBay trades."

"I'll try. I'll try." But Danny looks fazed at this revelation since he is also involved in Sam's schemes.

* * *

Danny Fenton for a talking head interview:

" _Actually I was the one who convinced Sam to venture on eBay. Never would I have known that she would take this seriously._ " He then adjusts his collar out of nervousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susie is trying to secure a client at the last minute. Her voice and tone is tense that Angelica hears but never reacts to. "Sir, I guarantee you will not regret this partnership. I can offer you the best delivery services that we in Nickel Odeon have. But please I hope you can…" But the client hangs up. "Hello? Hello?" At that note, Susie slams the phone.

"What's the hustle?" Angelica passively asks.

"Lost another client again," Susie remarks. "Can you believe that they would just back out on me, just because I have less skills?"

"Why would they think that?"

"I don't know."

"You'll get used to it."

"Easy for you to say." Susie then makes an inadvertent shift of tone. "Oh, by the way, congrats on your eight new clients. Heard they are bigtime."

"Not that much. But you know, the dark horse runs free."

"Whoever says that?"

"Beats me."

* * *

Angelica Pickles for a talking head interview:

Before she could speak, Angelica laughs evilly. "Oh, I got her clients alright. You know how hard it is lure Susie's clients to say that I have the best service sales possible. I had to bribe to deny Susie. In return, I did their errands for them, like picking the weeds on their gardens, babysitting kids, getting rid of the raccoon living in the air vents. It's hard. But hard work pays off."

* * *

For the time being, Arnold and Gerald are chilling in the pantry for a cup of coffee.

"So, you referred 'her' here?" Gerald asks Arnold.

"Yeah, she's on interview now," Arnold answers.

"Yeah, I'm sensing something between you two."

"No, stop it Gerald. We're just friends."

"Just friends, hey?"

Just before the two go back relaxing, Helga intrudes them. "Alright fellas, I need your voices to me now."

"What's with you, Helga?" Gerald asks.

Then she huddles the two to ensure no one is listening; though, Helga does not notice the documentary crew covering this. "Okay, I did a miscalculation on the sales findings. Instead of $514,200, I typed $514,300."

"What?! How could you?" Arnold rebukes her.

"I was sleepy that time," Helga defends.

"Sleepy, huh?"

"Yes, had to work overtime!"

* * *

Helga Pataki for a talking head interview:

"I swear I was overtime that day. Had to bring Miriam to the dentist. And then Sheen goofed off. So I have to do the financial report with Patrick. And he has the worse work than Sheen. Can you blame sleep for this?"

* * *

Helga then forces the two to her scheme. "Now, I need you both to help me on this. Or else!"

"Or else what?" Gerald asks undeterred.

"Or else what?! The company's at stake!"

"You mean you're at stake," Arnold clarifies.

"Oh shut up football head!"

"Come on Helga. I thought you're good on numbers," Gerald intervenes.

"I am. My dad was an accountant before he got his beeper business. And look where he is now!"

Just at her statement, Gerald cannot help but laugh at Helga's hypocrisy.

"Oh, stop that!" Helga coaxes him. "You think you know a thing or two about sales!"

* * *

Arnold Shortman for a talking head interview:

"I feel sorry for Helga. There. I said it! And why would I feel sorry for her? No, I moved on from there. She…admittedly…helped me in securing one client. I give it that. I just don't know if I could hop along on her schemes again."

* * *

On another side of the argument, a serious-looking Sokka marches to Timmy's desk with his laptop. As he arrives, he pushes away Timmy's papers and shows the laptop to him.

"Sokka, that's my paper work!" Timmy complains.

"Oh, so you care about work, traitor?!" Sokka chastises him. "Can you explain these words?" He then points Timmy to a Reddit forum where user blakeslee10 posted a statement that says, "Nickel Odeon is like working for a sweatshop, only you sell your own sweat. How'd you like sweat? Maybe you can wipe it with the cheese who tinks he's king."

"What do you mean these words?" Timmy asks.

"These words. These are your exact words that I heard you say yesterday. Only the 'tinks' has no 'h'. So I don't know if you're illiterate or sarcastic."

"But why would I post something like this?"

"Because you said it!" Sokka's intervention is heard by a fearful Cosmo and a tensed Wanda.

"I did not! How would I post such a thing?! And also it's the first time I heard about Reddit. And first thought, I thought it's a photo app."

Proving of his innocence, Sokka accepts Lincoln's defense but keeps on threatening him. "But how can you prove this?" He then points Timmy on the fact that the user inadvertently

"Fine! But I'll be back for you!" With that, Sokka walks back to his desk.

* * *

Wanda for a talking head interview:

"I was the one who posted that. I knew it's a bad idea to learn Reddit from Cosmo. He uses it to spoil anything _Star Wars_ , _Supernatural_ or _Antiques Roadshow_ …for fun. I actually felt guilty for using it. Shouldn't have compared him to 'sweat' or 'cheese'."

* * *

Back to SpongeBob's end, much like his US and UK counterpart, he is busy wasting time from browsing the same Reddit forum that Sokka showed. Although he is initially baffled at the content, SpongeBob is more interested in the comments tread.

Sokka intrudes him about this. "Hey SpongeBob, have you heard about this?"

"Hold on Sokka," he insists, "Just infuriated that user8055134 actually never knows the difference between a turtle and a Squirtle. He said 'a turtle is slow'. Turtles aren't slow."

"But do you know the underlying meaning of this is? We are encouraging Internet comments to define what are company is. That's breach of information, a betrayal of trust We must do something about this."

Thanks to Sokka's encouragement, SpongeBob snaps into order. "You're right Sokka. We must take action on who is the real ingrate who did this. And find him to give him the sentence he deserves."

Sokka is onboard with this. "What we must do boss? Interrogate the workers? Inspect every email or search history?"

"Better," SpongeBob answers. "Bring Patrick to me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Bring. In. Patrick. We'll take care of interrogating. While you make up some good stuff about the office, so none of us be the wiser."

"What will that serve?"

"It helps. Now, off you go, while I go back reading the comments."

In response, Sokka grumbles at how pompous his boss is. Yet, he remains loyal as he walks out of the office to fetch Patrick.

* * *

Sokka for a talking head interview:

"I swear I thought he is going to make me do something to cool. A display of power. It's already in my plan. But…it has to wait. Bummer."


	5. Episode 2: Trust Part 2

SpongeBob Squarepants for a talking head interview:

"In this company, we have what we call 'ethics'. And under ethics, we must become ethical. What do I mean by that? Well…to be honest I have no idea. I just heard this from a keynote talk from Perch Perkins after he did a barnacle joke. But the point is, we keep a moral where trust sets us free."

* * *

At the pantry, while Squidward is doing his usual routine of writing notes in a music sheet, SpongeBob and Patrick stand by near the water dispenser, in an attempt to taunt their neighbor into admitting his crimes of posting bad remarks about the company.

"Okay Patrick, you know the drill," SpongeBob tells his starfish coworker.

"Indeed SpongeBob, I'll get the power drills," Patrick, dumbfounded, replies.

"No, not that drill! Just follow my lead." With that, SpongeBob starts, "Psst…Patrick, do you know what the king crab said to the grumpy old turtle?"

"No way! What did the crab said to the turtle?"

"He said 'there's a whole new life out of your shell, so don't be crabby'."

"Woah, did he said that? I thought he would remind the turtle of his crimes, and the turtle will be sent to jail for being angry!"

"Patrick, no. What are you doing?!" SpongeBob tries to stop Patrick from going off the rails with their plan, but Patrick keeps blabbing.

"Why could you be angry? Your company has served you right! You're in no right to be angry. Because angry people are bad people. You don't to be bad, you scrimmage putrid deranged hurtle! You deserve punishment from the highest seas and deepest mountains, and that's what you deserve!"

Having enough of Patrick's nonsensical rambling, Squidward gets up from his seat and leaves the pantry.

Patrick still continues, "Where do you think you're going? Oh I see, feeling guilty of what I am saying huh? Now I get the feeling of what mush have been of a grumpy old squid…"

But Squidward calmly reprimands him as he walks out, "Look if you two lunatics think that I am responsible for the bad imagery of this company, I think you better verify your facts next time. Otherwise, you'll be spouting nonsense like you said."

* * *

Squidward Tentacles for a talking head interview:

"Trust me, I was not responsible for that forum in the internet. If I did, I would. But I did not. But it should have been me…No! No! I'll stay in this company. Not to say that I like working here. I am just here for the end-of the-year sweepstakes. The prizes for this year include a cost-free access to Amazon Video, a trip to London, Ontario and $5000. I would definitely stay for that, instead of the stupid discounts from Krusty Krab. They're just for Sanrio Gift Shop. What do I even need on that gift shop?"

* * *

Back on SpongeBob and Patrick's end, the former initiate the next part of their plan. "Okay Patrick, not good. Squidward may be clean, but he's not off the watch. We have to move to the next line of agenda."

"Oh, is it barging in each of the desks and pointing a baton on each of the guys?" Patrick asks excitedly.

"Actually yeah, that is the next in line, but we'll not proceed it," SpongeBob implies. "We have to do it very discretely."

"Oh on, does this mean we have to barf?" Patrick mistakenly asks.

"No Patrick, not dizzily. Discretely. Secretly," SpongeBob corrects him.

"Woah, that's really mind-blowing."

"Well, mind-blowing is not the first thing that comes to mind. But close."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln Loud arrives in the office, carrying a box with him.

"Good morning Ginger," Lincoln greets the receptionist.

"Oh, hey Lincoln," Ginger greets back.

"Sorry I was late. Had to help my mom on her cupcakes." Lincoln then places the box on the receptionist's table. "And speaking of cupcakes, let me give you a first taste of my mom's red velvets."

As Lincoln is about to offer Ginger one red velvet cupcake, Ginger cannot feel anything but delight that one of her coworkers gives her a gift. "Aww thanks Lincoln."

"It was nothing," Lincoln happily replies, "I just want to give back for accepting me in this family…"

Suddenly, Sokka enters from the door and lunges towards Lincoln, capturing him. As for the box of cupcakes, they get squished when Lincoln lands on them.

* * *

Sokka for a talking head interview:

"The basic instinct on a company disarray is to attack the problem. I think I took it too literally. But it doesn't matter because I got the culprit with me."

* * *

He then refers the camera personnel to a scared Lincoln, whom he tied up on a chair in the conference room.

Sokka – in intimidating mode – then confronts Lincoln about rumors of the Reddit forum about the company's negative treatment. He then interrogates him, "Have you, in the right mind, navigated through one of the most notorious online forum bulletins and intentionally initiate an unhealthy comment tread that damaged the reputation of this company?"

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asks.

"Don't there deny it, newbie!" Sokka vulgarly reprimands him, "And don't give me that innocent look that you have done nothing wrong. I'll never fall for such rubbish again. Now tell me, are you behind that negative press in Reddit?"

"Seriously, what are you talking about? I never posted anything in Reddit."

"Really now? Then why was the account posted yesterday during office hours?"

"I did not use the computer yesterday."

"Woah-oh. Looking for loophole, ey?"

"Seriously, I didn't."

"And why is that?"

"You toured me around for the whole day."

When Lincoln confirms that, Sokka suddenly realizes that what Lincoln said is accurate. He just remains speechless and petrified, thinking of his next move.

* * *

Sokka for a talking head interview:

"Forget that happened."

* * *

Abruptly, Ginger enters the scene, with Danny behind her, and encounters the happenings unfolding. "Sokka, what are you doing to poor Lincoln?! I thought you're gonna take him to the clinic?"

"I was gonna, after this intrusion," Sokka defends.

"Stop it. You did this twice already ever since Sanjay," Ginger implies.

"What? Who's Sanjay?" Lincoln hysterically asks.

"He worked here once, then he suddenly quitted when Sokka threatened him with his boomerang to do clerical work," Danny explains. "Poor guy. He told us that his pet snake was awesome. As it turns out, they weren't." He then ends this statement by looking at the camera somberly.

But away from backsliding, Ginger tries to release Lincoln from being tied to the chair. "Can you stop with this intimidation, Sokka? You know, the more you demonstrate your authority, the more people back away from this company?"

"I don't see that as the case," Sokka monotonously replies.

"Are you okay, dear?" Ginger asks Lincoln.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lincoln confirms as Ginger examines his face, "He didn't harm. He was just…too concerned."

"Rightfully so, because this is company integrity we're talking about," Sokka defends.

"Yeah, that happened," Danny comments.

"Shut up Danny!" Sokka scolds him.

After that brief argument, Ginger releases Lincoln. She then confronts, "Sokka, why don't we do this civilly instead of harshly."

"Too late, he verified my concerns. He's all cleared," Sokka concludes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a taste of jasmine tea." He then heads to the pantry, thus finishing his interrogation, leaving Ginger, Danny and Lincoln in an awkward state.

* * *

As Sokka walks to the pantry, he spots Susie, Helga, Cosmo and Rocko gathered on the table for a solemn conversation that Helga initiated.

"Just a tiny percentage of your cut-off. Promise, I'll give it back by the end of the week," Helga pleads.

"Really? You haven't even paid for the $55 for your Uber," Susie addresses.

"Come on Susie. It's that or we're all toast," Helga replies in panic.

"For real Helga, why you even have to make accounting difficult? I mean they're just numbers," Rocko shares. "You just place the right digits. And I do quality assurance, and that's harder."

Obviously, Helga does not take this lightly and throws her anger at Rocko with a point from her fist. "Dare me! Why don't you take my position to feel how hard it is to work two halfwits, and then you'll taste this!"

"Okay, okay. Take it easy," Rocko begs.

"Just anyone of you can help me?!"

"Not for this time Helga. Sorry," Susie says, "I need to get back to the clients I lost. I don't want this to affect the quarterly performance."

"Susie, please. You helped me once in losing weight."

"That was different because I advised you to do so. But I tell you this: take your job seriously, or you'll end up in clerical mistakes like yours."

"Why thanks for the help, Carmichael!"

"I think I do need the most help," Cosmo shares. "I think I did the most heinous thing ever in this place, whatever heinous means."

"What do you mean exactly?" Rocko asks.

Cosmo then shares his feeble sentiment to the three. Sokka, on the other hand, reflects on the string of mistrusts that occurred within the team, realizing that everyone mistrusting to each other and to the company. With that in mind, he stealthily exits the pantry and goes straight to SpongeBob's office.

* * *

Sokka for a talking head interview:

"Ginger thinks I'm being harsh. She ain't seen worse yet. Hah! Take that, Ginger." But after saying that, he soon realizes, "Now that I think about it, I realized why she's named that way. Was her mom too lazy to give out decent names that don't relate to ugly-looking cookies?"

* * *

On SpongeBob's end, he has his head rested in front of the computer monitor as he browses through the comment section of the Reddit forum. More comments add to the forum, making it one of the most discussed topics in the site. Feeling bored and bummed down from the negative reception, he decides to check out YouTube for more trending videos. Before he could do that, the phone rings.

"Hello?" SpongeBob answers. Shocking for him, the caller turns out to be from the phone company who informs him about the company's late compliance to the financial expenses to their monthly subscription. The phone company also addresses several international calls that they dialed in, making him suspicious that the team were idling with random phone calls. After he receives that report, SpongeBob replies, "Okay…thank you sir. Oh…you're a woman…Okay, you just introduced yourself as Ollie…Okay, good day. Call me any time when you're ready."

Just as the Nickel Odeon boss ends his call, Sokka barges through his office. "SpongeBob, there's commotion surrounding the office."

"Let me guess, our family did some secret deeds behind our backs," SpongeBob assumes.

"I think that pretty much sums it up," Sokka ratifies.

With that realization, SpongeBob then goes for the next resort to resolve the issue of mistrust within the team. "Alright Sokka, gather the team to the conference room. Let us take this seriously. We don't want our trust to fall."

"Oh, don't you mean…?"

"Yes Sokka, we shall do it again." Before Sokka leaves the room, SpongeBob throws him a blow-horn. "Here. Just in case."

* * *

SpongeBob Squarepants for a talking head interview:

"I cannot let trust fall into the hands of the wicked. If there are wicked people here, and best guess would be Catdog, I need to display true authority. I have to save my family from the deep traps of mistrust. Desperate times call for desperate measures. So, I am bringing back an old tradition in Nickel Odeon. It is what we call the 'trust fall'. And I will show mistrust who's the boss here."

 _Watch out for Part 3._


	6. Episode 2: Trust Part 3

With an iron fist, bossy pants SpongeBob Squarepants gathers his staff to the conference room for an intervention. Unlike any other meeting with the long table provided, it has been cleared for this special occasion. Each claims his or her own seat (except Sokka, who stands beside SpongeBob as his right-hand man and designation as assistant to the regional manager), while carrying the emotional weight of their work on their shoulders. It is really certain that each had a rough day. But SpongeBob wants to put the reputation of the company on focus.

"Okay everybody, take a seat. Just find some seats you are most comfortable," SpongeBob says. "So are we all here?"

"We're missing Catdog and Zim," Tucker implies, with others reacting.

"Uhmm Zim told me that he was just off for some lunch with a client. I think he'll be back," Timmy mentions.

"You think he'll be back. So, it depends on your opinion if he'll be back?" Sokka confronts Timmy.

"Hey, don't act philosophical, Sokka. I'm just saying," Timmy defends.

"Yeah, tell that to your mommy," Sokka mocks him.

But SpongeBob backslides. "Okay Zim's gone. So does Catdog. Let's start!"

"But Catdog was just handling papers. They'll be here any minute," Susis indicates.

"No, we don't need Catdog. They are nothing to this company, and that will stay as so," SpongeBob sneers.

Ultimately, Catdog turn up from the door and enter the conference room.

"So sorry we're late. We just had a yummy burrito on the way," Dog says.

"And I have to barf out the excessive hot sauce on my end," Cat adds. "Do you know how hard it is to cough up the flames on your mouth?"

"Thank you Catdog," SpongeBob interrupts, "But that is too much information. Why don't you settle your butts to the seats. Oh wait, you don't have any butts. My mistake."

The others are just either disgusted or passive about SpongeBob's insulting remarks as Catdog approach to their seats.

* * *

Catdog in a talking head interview:

Dog: "Me and Cat are buddies for life. We live together. We go fishing together. We go hunting together. We eat together. We make costumes together. We are two in one."

Cat: "Okay, okay, that's good, Dog. I'll handle this. You see…"

Dog: "Then, there was this time when I outrun a garbage truck. And it was good! It was fun! Then Cat was at my tail. No, wait. We don't have tails. But he has my tail on my back…"

Cat: "Thank you Dog. As I was saying…"

Dog: "And we end up at Taco Depot. And we had a burrito! And we had fun! Then, there the Greasers!"

Cat: *squeezes Dog's snout* "Dog! That's too much info! But as we were saying, it's nice that we are treated with respect in this wonderful company. Who but us had the finest credibility?"

* * *

Ironically, SpongeBob keeps chastising Catdog for being late. "You see; this is what happens to a company when one of its worker prioritizes their stomach over the clients' stomach." But he moves on to the topic of discussion, "But moving on, do you know why I bring all here today? You all may have been aware of the rumors surrounding our company that someone made bad and not-very-good-but-damaging remarks about our company's branch. And it was speculated that the source of those remarks come from this staff."

Danny just looks at the camera in fright.

"So, all I want to ask in this staff is why. Why do you have to break the circle of trust? Anyone?"

But no one raises his or her own hand.

"Alright. If no one is encouraged to do so, let me call on. Susie. Susie, why do you think someone broke our circle of trust?"

Hesitant and uncertain, Susie mumbles, "Well, uhmm you never established a circle of trust in the first place."

"Eng! That's wrong!" SpongeBob replies. "When you step on this office, you enter the circle of trust."

"Then you should have told that to us on our first day," Gerald remarks.

"No, you shut up, stuck up cool kid!" Sokka insults him.

"No Sokka, let's not get to hard on our colleagues. They are our friends, not competition. Because they don't look like competition," SpongeBob remarks, which somehow affects Angelica.

* * *

Angelica Pickles for a talking head interview:

"I don't look like competition? That is total BS. And BS, I mean bad stuff. It's not like you haven't say that before. The point is this face is a competitive face. And I'm the winner!"

* * *

"Alright, let's address the elephant in the room."

When SpongeBob mentions that, everyone looks around in the room suspiciously as their boss writes down the acronym "T.R.U.S.T."

"Now, trust. I want to bring in this word. Trust. Which means ' **T** ell **R** ightfully to **U** s your **S** ecrets, then we **T** rust. Tell. Rightfully to. Us. Your secrets. Then we. Trust. Trust. Plain and simple."

"Doesn't that seem redundant when you place trust for the meaning of 'trust'?" Cat raises.

But SpongeBob quickly intervene. "Apapapapapapa, who let the common sense get out of your head? You, shut up. And let me address the real problem. And I don't want you to be the problem."

Cat is just taken aback of what SpongeBob remarked about him.

"Yeah, Cat's right, but what I mean, what he's trying to say is right," Danny defends for him.

"Hold on, Dan. Let me explain thoroughly," SpongeBob accentuates. "Now, we must rebuild trust once again. And it starts here. We must be open to knowing each other's secrets."

"I don't think that's how trust works," Sam stresses.

"And why is that?"

"I mean there are things that we would like to keep, because it is personal," Sam raises her point.

"Okay, I see what's happening here. That's the point. We fail as a team because we failed to gain each other's trust, even personal secrets."

"By personal, you mean anything, like your PIN number?" Helga asks.

"No, why would I give you my PIN number?"

"Because you said we can share each other's secrets. That includes yours."

"No,

"But it doesn't really mean we should expose each other's secrets," Timmy adds.

"Here's the point, Turner. We start to act not like a team but a…not team." Danny smirks to the camera when SpongeBob said that. The boss continues, "Me in the Krusty Krab, we always act accordingly to our roles. Squidward in the cash register."

"Don't remind me," Squidward remarks.

"Me in the kitchen. And Mr. Krabs in the office counting his money. There, in our different roles, we function as a team by working together and saying stuff to each other. I hope we do the same. That is why we are going to do this." SpongeBob then picks up a chair and places it in the middle. "Now if we should function as a team, we should function in a way that we can carry each other's burdens."

"Uhmmm what did he just said?" Sheen asks to the rest.

"Yeah, uhhh what do you want us to do?" Arnold asks.

"Trust fall." When SpongeBob mentions that word, everyone reacts heavily on that. "I know. I know all of you have troubles. So do I. That's why we are doing this."

"And what if we say no, Swiss cheese?" Helga insults him. But others chastise her for such action.

In response to what she said, SpongeBob takes further action. "Okay, if that's what you want…" He then locks the door from the inside. "There. Now we are all inside the same page."

But the entire office complains about it.

"Listen guys, we are in the same page! We will do this together, or we will stay locked in this room for the entire day. Your choice."

Just by his words, the staff stops complaining or throwing insults at their boss.

* * *

Ginger Foutley for a talking head interview:

"Honestly, I admired SpongeBob's guts to bring back the trust fall. We never had that for a while. But I think he handled it badly."

* * *

Wanda for a talking head interview:

*teeth chattering in panic* "Is there any way to get out of here?! I don't have my wand now. The guard won't let me use it on the floor!"

* * *

SpongeBob then passes on pieces of paper and felt-tip markers to the staff. "Okay, here's what you do. You write the secrets that you need to admit in those papers. Then, when you're done, one by one, you step on that chair, say your secret out loud to the office and then we catch you."

"What if we weren't able to catch that person?" Tucker asks.

"Then it's your choice. That's the point. We need to be able to support ourselves. Now, let's get started."

Though the staff finds this idea too out of hand, they still comply to their boss's instructions.

* * *

SpongeBob Squarepants for a talking head interview:

"If the walls of trust are almost crumbling, you must send an emergency team to rebuild it now or Huns will invade your city. I am the emergency team. The staff is China. And either Catdog or Squidward are the Huns."

* * *

After a while, the entire staff finish their work; thus, they huddle around the chair.

"Okay, let's get started! Who likes to go first?" But none steps up.

Abruptly, Zim arrives at the office and spots the staff in the conference room.

SpongeBob then notices him and opens the door for him. "Zim, there you are. We were looking for you. Can you come in please?"

"Oh sure," Zim replies willingly, "To what do I have the pleasure to serve you humans?"

As Zim walks towards to the room, the staff try to signal him of their demise. But SpongeBob then shuts the door and locks it when he arrives.

"Good Zim, I want you to step on that chair and shout your secret to us. Then you fall and we will catch you. It's that easy."

Hearing his boss's instructions, Zim just remains speechless.

* * *

Zim for a talking head interview:

"I don't know what's going on here. But I'm sure I was duped by insolent earthlings! I guess this is what they call the act of being punk'd."

* * *

"Alright Zim, shout any secret you have," SpongeBob asks.

"Okay." Zim then steps on the chair and prepares to take the trust fall. "I'm not an alien!" He then readies to take the fall, but he quickly backs out. "Nope, not going to do it!"

"Why not?!" Tucker asks.

"I'm not that too stupid to lie. So I don't need to partake in this sill activity!"

"That's why if you're really honest, you should take the fall," SpongeBob coaxes.

"No, I would not take the fall. Why should a domineering overlorr…I mean figure be into this thing."

Without him noticing, SpongeBob pushes Zim. However, the staff fails to give a good grasp on Zim, making him drop on the floor. In the process, his eye disguise falls out.

"Wait, are those his?" Sheen notices.

But Zim retrieves them immediately. "No, no, they are not. It's just my contact lens. That's it, my huge contact lens. They fall out…of my optical region…"

* * *

Tucker Foley for a talking head interview:

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew he was alien. Nobody believed me but it's true."

* * *

Helga Pataki for a talking interview:

"Please, it's so obvious."

* * *

Rocko then comes next to take the fall. "Okay uhmmm I might have accidentally eaten Patrick's box of corn flakes. And I enjoyed it with my ice cream."

Unpredictably, Patrick retaliates Rocko with clenching him on the shirt and shaking him. "Why you?!"

The staff intervenes and breaks off the squabble successfully. After Patrick calms from the breakdown, they continue with the session.

It is Susie Carmichael's turn to take the fall. "Okay, I know it's hard to hear but my family is in rough patches now. So, I'm kind of broke."

That news shocks Angelica, as Susie continues to her testimony, "It's been so hard for me in my dorm. I mean my dad is helping me. But I should be helping them. My parents are in debt now…"

* * *

Angelica Pickles for a talking head interview:

Angelica still remains speechless over the guilt of duping her best friend, after hearing her testimony. The camera crew waits for her to say anything. Annoyed, Angelica confronts them.

"What?! It's not like I ever knew that in the first place. Though she mentions about her loan being cancelled. But still…"

* * *

Patrick comes next for the activity. He proceeds to read his secret, "I'm sorry that people are jelly of me, whatever that means. But I can't help it that I'm popcorn."

Just as he says that, the staff clears out, with only Sheen to catch him. Obviously, Patrick lands at Sheen.

"Need help here!" Patrick wails, prompting the others to get him up, so does Sheen.

Samantha Manson is next on line, and she steps up with confidence. "Alright guys, I have a confession to make. I devoted idle time for playing _Everwing_ and watching all episodes of _Black Mirror_. Now, I know the rest of you have their own idle time. So you better confess them!"

Even with her in-your-face remarks, the staff catches Sam as she drops herself.

SpongeBob even comes to her support, to her delight. "You heard her, folks. This is an example of honesty and trust I need. Now go!"

* * *

Samantha Manson for a talking head interview:

"Not to worry, I will deal it with the boss later on. When things get worse…It did actually."

* * *

After that, Ginger takes her turn for the trust fall. "Okay, since Sam mentioned about idle time, I do have one. And I am guilty about it. I had this date I found on chat. We were so close until he breaks off our communication. I was so stupid and I don't know what to do. So I doodle and draw in my diary. But at least I get my job done at the end of the day."

Right after, Ginger dives straightly, but her momentum is powerful that the staff has a hard time carrying her.

Moving on from there, Cosmo takes his turn for the activity. "This is going to be hard, guys. But you will hear the truth that no one wants to hear. Okay, I was responsible for posting that negative comment online."

With that, everyone collectively calls out on him. "Cosmo?! What?" Chaos ensues.

"Let me explain guys!" Cosmo says.

"It's okay Cosmo. Thank you for being honest to us. And now that we found out the culprit…"

But Wanda stops them. "No Cosmo! Don't do this!"

"I must dear! For your safety!"

"What is he talking about?" Helga confronts them.

Ultimately, Wanda gives in. "Okay, I was the one who posted that negative comment online. Okay, got a bad day. Cosmo encouraged me. But it was really me who did it!"

With the truth revealed, SpongeBob ends the activity and confronts Wanda in his office.

* * *

SpongeBob Squarepants for a talking head interview:

"They say in a company, when one falls, the rest goes. I don't want my unit falling. I must rescue them."

* * *

The rest of the day goes from there. SpongeBob lets Wanda explain the situation to him and sincerely apologize to him. Empathizing for her feelings and thoughts about her job, the boss forgives her and promises to take action to resolve Wanda's concerns.

On the other hand of the spectrum, Angelica secretly confesses to Susie of her schemes. But instead of shunning her out, Susie breaks down in front of her and forgives her. Angelica in return promises to give back Susie's clients.

Helga gets off scot free, so does Sam, making Danny uneasy with the latter.

As he goes home, Danny confronts Ginger at the receptionist desk. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I am," Ginger answers after finished packing for the day.

"Hey, Sam had to get off quickly. So, I was thinking if you want, there's a Pinkberry down the road and if you want...Just for a treat," Danny asks her.

Ginger is surprised of Danny's super friendly gesture to her. Straightly, she responds, "Yeah sure. That would be great."

"Great!" With that, Danny takes Ginger for a stop at the yogurt place.

* * *

Danny Fenton for a talking head interview:

"Well, I guess there's a light for every tunnel."

Realizing his gesture, he gives a second thought and changes his words. "Okay, uhmmm I just hope Sam would resolve this thing."

* * *

 _End of Episode 2_


	7. Episode 3: Taco Tuesday Part 1

It is a fresh day in the offices of Nickel Odeon. Sokka arrives in the office, wearing an oversized wool sweater under his typical suit and tie. Being intricately filmed by the documentary crew, he gets to his seat to discover spikes pinned to the cushions.

"Very funny, Danny," Sokka grumbles to an innocent Danny, who is just minding his own business. "How childish? Do you think I would just sit on my chair, not noticing the spikes on it?"

"Not sure if the spikes I should be worried about," Danny calmly replies.

"You devious looney." The aggravated assistant to the regional manager then pulls out the spikes one by one, though not without warning from his seatmate.

"I'm not sure if you should pull them out," Danny utters.

"Oh, shut up. Just go back to your lone life in front of the monitor."

"Suit yourself." Danny then smirks in front of the camera, making the audience expect of what is to come.

Back to Sokka, he slowly takes the spikes away from his seat, using tweezers. As he gets to the final spike, he slowly but surely pulls it out successfully. "See, now that I got rid of your tricks…" However, unnoticed, the final spike was tied up to the cushion of the seat. And when Sokka pulled it out, a raft suddenly bursts out of the seat, knocking Sokka and simultaneously hitting Squidward right on the chest as he is coincidentally passing by. Unluckily for Squidward, he drops his coffee when Sokka hit him.

"You maniac! Can't you not mess things up?!" an angry Squidward then takes his mug and attempts to hit Sokka on the head. But the latter quickly dodges him. "Come back here!"

"You can't knock me down!" Sokka then dodges one blow from his mollusk coworker. "I have combat experience at my times during the war."

Squidward chases Sokka around the office. But he cannot land a single hit to him.

After a while, Sokka proceeds to the door when Sheen shows up, holding a goldfish bowl. "Hey guys! What's ahh?" he greets them.

But Squidward takes one strike but Sokka evades him to the side, making the former knock down Sheen's goldfish bowl. The bowl breaks, soaking the carpeted floor and letting the school of fish loose. Everyone gets to witness this, and is shocked by this turn of events. Sheen is the most devastated of them all.

Sheen Estevez for a talking head interview:

"I actually volunteered to take care of the office fish while the aquarium was being cleaned."

He then begins to tear up overdramatically. "They were so young. Now, they're gone. I even named them all Ultralord. I actually liked the name Ultralord #24. He was so cute. So swimmy. But he's gone. Justice will come! You must be avenged!"

 _ **The Office (Nickelodeon Edition)**_

 _ **Starring SpongeBob Squarepants, Sokka, Danny Fenton, Ginger Foutley, Timmy Turner, Lincoln Loud and Zim**_

 _ **Episode 3: Taco Tuesday**_

Although the comeuppance of the branch's underperformance is on the horizon, the staff brims with excitement over Taco Tuesday. Per usual holiday, the party planner committee would encourage the entire staff to gather at the nearest Taco John's to take advantage of the party package for more than 10.

This year, Gerald organizes the outing. He reminds this to Timmy and Susie when they are eating lunch. "Okay for later fellas?"

Timmy notifies him with a thumb-up.

"We'll be there. I clear all my appointments for today, just for this," Susie implies.

Gerald can feel the success of his events management. "Are you good too, Rocko?"

"Not a fan of taco, but okay," Rocko confirms, putting a smirk on Gerald's face.

Gerald Johansson for a talking head interview:

"I'm glad that everyone is coming for Taco Tuesday. I want to set this up perfectly because me and the party planning crew had a lot in store for the office."

As for SpongeBob, he is currently checking his voice mails and transfers them to his computer either for checking or for ignoring. Among those mails come from corporate. But he never listens to any of their calls since he demands more for their personal confrontation to him. But he just wants to tune out from stressful work to listen to the new Imagine Dragons album. He even lip syncs to "Believer".

Abruptly, Ginger knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" SpongeBob asks.

"It's me, your personal important stuffer," Ginger replies from the other side.

"I don't think seem to recognize if you don't enter the code."

"Code? Come on, SpongeBob. This is urgent."

"Code please."

Despite her boss' insistent demand, Ginger opens the door to the office and confronts her boss confidently.

"Ginger, I told you about our agreed passcode: 'Scotch Brite can beat it, corporate'. I thought we spoke about it," SpongeBob tells Ginger.

"Why do we even need a code when a burglar can just barge in whenever he wants," Ginger argues.

"Well, burglars are not allowed here because we have security. What is it?"

"Got an email from corporate. They're trying to reach out to you. It's about your biggest client."

"Biggest client?" SpongeBob then browses on his folder containing his voice mails and opens the voice mail referring to Ginger's claim. With that, SpongeBob realizes who he is dealing with – his biggest client and former boss Mr. Eugene Krabs. Immediately, the Nickel-Odeon boss calls his boss via speaker phone.

After a few seconds of dialing, Krabs answers, " _Hello?_ "

"Ahoy, there Captain!" SpongeBob squeals enthusiastically.

"Oh, just the boss I was looking for!" Krabs responds, "How's me former fry cook doing at his desk job?"

"Yeah, this former fry cook has been doing exceptionally good! Staff works fine, right?" He then winks on Ginger, who she soddenly agrees.

"Great, my boy! Now I need you to gather your crew 'cause you will be meeting with my line of clients here in Tokyo! I just want to show how you, my boy, are an awesome crew." Just hearing that is music to SpongeBob's ears.

"Mr. Krabs, that's amazing!"

"Good. Now I want your staff to wait until 10 o'clock. I think that is 9 at your time. This is great opportunity for the company. Are you in boy?"

SpongeBob is indeed happy with that news. Though, he is oblivious to the fact that their proposed meet-up is at 9PM, which means that the staff of Nickel Odeon will have to work overtime to make it to the meeting. Nevertheless, the absorbent boss is vying for this chance. "Don't worry, Mr. Krabs. My crew is ready and willing to meet you!"

"Oh, that's my boy! Now gather your crew and have the video conference set. See you then!" With that, Krabs ends the call, leaving SpongeBob amazed and Ginger troubled.

* * *

SpongeBob Squarepants for a talking head interview:

"Whenever you have an opportunity to make a difference in your company, you have to make different choices that will be hard for others. That is something a regional manager must do. So I have to do something. And I think everyone will be gladly agreeing to this idea."

* * *

After his call with Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob steps out of his office and declaims to the entire staff, "People, I have some great news for you today!" At that announcement, the entire workplace goes silent, and everyone stops what they are doing to hear of their boss' announcement. "Glad you can lend your ears to me instantly. So, I have great news. Our biggest client, Mr. Eugene Krabs, my former boss, is pleased to present the entire company to his network." With that, the staff is slightly enthused. "So, he would like this branch to be part of his video conferencing at 9AM. That is 9PM on us, so I enlisted that we stay until 9 for the meeting."

"What?!" the staff immediately reacts to the news.

But SpongeBob is nonchalant about their reactions. "I know it's good. So I want you guys to cancel all your appointments, all your after-work stuff and we gather for this meeting. Come on guys!"

Immediately, Arnold approaches him to speak for the staff, "Ummm Sir SpongeBob, boss, I don't think this is a good idea."

"What do you mean? These are our clients you're talking about," SpongeBob replies.

Arnold then tries to explain, "I mean we already had plans prior to this day, and today is…"

"I get it. I get it. I have plans too," SpongeBob defends. "I have plans to take Gary for a jog and I might do in the middle of the night. But I set my priority to this."

Though his boss makes a reasonable alibi, Arnold finds it hard to process what he said. "Can you even jog in the middle of the night?"

"Hey! Famous boxers jog in the middle of the night. Do you think all boxers jogging are just Rocky skipping the Philadelphia steps?" With that, Arnold tops throwing more excuses at his boss. "Alright guys, let's prepare for the night!"

Having that announcement circulated among the staff, not everyone is happy at that.

* * *

Gerald Johansson for a talking head interview:

"I was this close to recreate a well-meaning outing for the company. Then, the unpredictable happened, because it always happens. Well, we preordered our tacos. So, that's the problem."

After that interview, Gerald quickly rushes to his desk and calls back the restaurant he is seeking for reservation.

* * *

Angelica Pickles for a talking head interview:

"No way am I staying until 9! I haven't even resolved my case yet with Suzie. And this came to me? Just perfect. What's next? The hair blower I ordered online will come late?!"

Needless to say, that becomes the case when Angelica calls the courier service for her package, who confirms of a late delay. It is obvious that Pickles is not proud.

 _To be continued_


End file.
